Selene/Gallery
For a complete list of images of Selene, please see the Selene images category. Concept art Concept.jpg|Concept artwork of Selene in Underworld. Concept2.jpg|Selene in Underworld. Seleneconcept3.jpg|Concept art of Selene smashing through the window of a train in the subway station. Seleneconcept.jpg|Artwork of Selene awakening from an induced coma. Seleneconcept2.jpg|Artwork of Selene ducking away from a falling elevator. ''Underworld'' Uwsoundtrack.jpg|Selene on the cover of Underworld. Seleneposter.jpg|Official wallpaper featuring Selene. seleneuw3.jpg|Selene in the opening shot of Underworld. Selene looks at Rigel.JPEG|Selene prepares to hunt Lycans. Selene heads towards the subway station.PNG|Selene heads to the subway station. Selene in the subway station.jpg|Selene, before the battle in the subway station. Selene underworld 1 1400x943.jpg|Selene attacks two Lycans. Selene fires her Walther P99s at the Lycans in the train station.jpg|Selene shoots at Lycans in the subway station. Selene2.PNG|Selene shoots Lycans in the subway station. Selene hears the comotion of the Lycans.JPEG|Selene hears the commotion of the Lycans. driving back to Ordoghaz.jpg|Driving back to Ördögház . looks at Kraven..jpg|Selene glares at Kraven. staring at Viktor's crypt.jpg|Selene looks longingly at Viktor's crypt. Selene confronts Michael.jpg|Selene confronts Michael. Firing at the floor.jpg|Selene fires at the floor in order to escape Lycans. fires at Lucian.jpg|Selene shoots at Lucian. Selene points her gun at Michael.png|Selene threatens Michael. Selene faints.jpg|Selene faints. Talking to Michael.jpg|Selene questions Michael. Selene firing a USP Compact in the shooting range.jpg|Selene in the mansion's shooting range. Selene hides from Duncan.PNG|Selene hides from Soren. Selene bows before Viktor.PNG|Selene bows to Viktor. Selene & Viktor.PNG|Selene is confronted by Viktor. Vik speaks of killing Michael.jpg|Selene's reaction upon hearing Viktor's plan for Michael. Gunn.gif|Selene firing her guns. Selene shoots at Lycans in the Lycan den.PNG|Selene in the Lycan Den. alone in the den.jpg|Alone in the den. listens to Kraven.jpg|Listening to Kraven. Selenevsv.jpg|Selene just after killing Viktor. ''Underworld: Evolution'' Underworld-wallpaper19.jpg|Selene looks thoughtfully at Michael. Kate (672).jpg|Selene discovers Michael's absence in the Vampire safe house. Selene.PNG|Selene notices the police following Michael. Selene feeds Michael.jpg|Selene feeds Michael. underworld.jpg|Selene with Michael. Selene, after awakening.jpg|Awakening after a dream. Selene arrives at the monastery.jpg|Selene and Michael arrive at the monastery. Underworld evolution1.jpg|Selene in Tanis's Lycan pit. Selene_battles_a_lycan_guard_of_the_monastery.jpg|Selene fighting a Lycan. idontknow.JPG|Young Selene with her father. Kate-beckinsale-selene-underworld-evolution-4.jpeg|Selene fires on Marcus. Selene tries to save Michael.jpg|Selene tries to save Michael. Selene after feeding on Alexander's blood.jpg|Selene enhances herself through feeding on the blood of Alexander Corvinus. ready for battle.jpg|Selene, ready for battle. looks at Marcus......jpg|Looks at Marcus. Marcus tries to wrestle the gun away from Selene.jpg|Selene and Marcus fight for control of a shotgun. Selene ejects a spent shell from her Remington 870.jpg|Selene uses a shotgun to fight Marcus. Seleneuwe2.jpg|During the fight in the prison. Selene in William's Prison.jpeg|Selene fights William's Werewolves. firing at William image.jpg|Selene fires at William. seleneuwe.jpg|Selene in Underworld: Evolution. Underworld-evolution-kate-dvd1.jpg|During the fight against William. 1427230_2.png|Selene killing Marcus. Selene in William's Prison (Evolution).jpeg|Selene after Marcus's death. Selene_(Underworld).jpg|Selene inside the monastery ''Underworld: Awakening'' Kate (1265).jpg|Promotional image for Underworld: Awakening. Selene (Profile).jpg|Image from the official website. Selena.jpg|Promotional image. Koolgj.jpg|Promotional artwork. Selene vamp and regular.jpg|Selene's relaxed state versus her agitated state in Awakening. Eyes.jpg|The opening sequence of Awakening. Michael & Selene are knocked out by the bomb.jpg|Selene and Michael are separated and knocked out by a grenade. Self.jpg|Selene after awakening from an induced coma. Selene evades the flamethrower.jpg|Selene evades a flamethrower. Selene (Awakening).jpg|Selene, having escaped an Antigen guard. Jummpp!!!!!.jpg|Selene jumps onto a moving truck. Kate-beckinsale-as-selene-in-underworld-awakening.jpg|A security guard prepares to shoot Selene. SeleneAwakening.jpg|Selene visits the pier where she last saw Michael. Selene threatens to let go of Edward.JPEG|In a rage, Selene threatens Edward Vronski. Seleneuw4.jpg|Selene in the abandoned building. Vlcsnap-2012-01-08-04h54m22s36.png|Selene meeting David after escaping from Antigen. 46792694072082735875.jpg|Selene in Thomas's Coven. 1q3frb.png|Selene expressing sadness over Michael's loss. Spinning headscissors.jpg|Selene fights a Lycan in Thomas's Coven. Selene UA.jpg|Selene fights Quint Lane. Se.jpg|Walking in sunlight. Selene in the car.jpg|In a car with Detective Sebastian. Selene Awakening.png|Selene in the Police Archives. Help! selene.jpg|Sebastian speaking with Selene. 91ddpAvbTV.jpg|Selene glaring at Antigen's guards. Eleavator.gif|Quint tries to crush Selene with an elevator. Selene, about to get hit by a van.JPG|Selene knocks over an Antigen vehicle. Selene-and-Eve-michael-corvin-30291520-583-252.jpg|Selene with her daughter Eve ''Underworld: Endless War'' endlesswar6.jpg|Selene atop a building. 5290_20.jpg|Selene expresses rage at the existence of the Lycan brothers. Mansion.jpg|Selene in a belfry. endlesswar9.jpg|Selene jumping off a roof. endlesswar8.jpg|Selene shooting two pistols. 5290_22.jpg|Selene about to finish Darius off. 5290_29.jpg|Selene in Endless War. endlesswar7.jpg|Selene on the phone with Kraven. endlesswar3.jpg|Selene in a car. endlesswar5.jpg|Selene with a sword. 5290_16.jpg|Selene hiding from Vampire and Lycan hunters. Figurines Selenetoy.jpg|Figurine sold by Mezco Toyz. Selenestatus.jpg|Figurine sold by Hollywood Collectables. Seleneconstatue.jpg|Limited edition figure sold at the San Diego Comic Con. Category:Gallery subpages